


Interior Design

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for MixandMatch100's prompt# 36: Cosy.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Interior Design

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for MixandMatch100's prompt# 36: Cosy. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Interior Design

~

“Cosy,” says Pansy. 

“Yeah, it’s small, but it’s all I can afford right now.” 

Pansy spins, eyeing Ron. “It wasn’t a criticism. After all, who am I to talk?” She sighs. “Anyway, what sort of look would you like?

Ron shrugs. “Er, nothing too posh, just something…comfortable for me and my mates.” 

Pansy nods and starts taking notes. “I can do that. Favourite colour?”

“Orange.” 

“Right,” she says. “Cannons fan.” 

“Yeah…how’d you know that?” 

She smirks. “Are you mad? _Everyone_ knows that.” 

“Ah. Anyway, I can’t pay much.” 

“It’s fine.” Pansy hums. “This job will help my reputation.” 

~

When Ron sees his flat, it’s unrecognisable. “Bloody hell,” he mutters, scanning the orange and white feature wall, leather sofas with orange cushions, and new lights. It’s still cosy, but it exudes sophistication. 

He sits on a sofa, and as he sinks in, he sighs, closing his eyes. 

“So you approve?” 

Wincing, Ron sits up.

Pansy’s wearing tight, faded jeans and a ripped jumper. She’s got paint everywhere, even on her face, and she’s _gorgeous_. 

Her smile fades. “That bad?”

“No! It’s brilliant.” 

She hums. “Good. Because I’m almost done, and I’d hate to have to change the scheme now.”

~

The day she finishes the job, Ron’s nervous. He’s used to having her around, plus it hasn’t exactly been a hardship having a gorgeous woman knocking about his cosy flat at all hours. 

When she tells him it’s done, he wishes he had another project for her. “I know it’s nothing like your usual fee,” he says, pressing some Galleons into her hand, “but it’s all I can do right now.” 

She pockets the money without counting it. “Thank you. Any little bit helps.” 

As she turns to leave, Ron blurts out, “I’ve just one more favour?” 

Pansy spins. “Yes?” 

~

Mind swirling, Ron continues, “I’ve…a date tonight. Any suggestions on how I should decorate?” 

“A date?” Pansy’s mouth tightens. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Ron raises an eyebrow. “Does it matter?” 

“I’ll need to know what she likes in order to help set the mood.” 

“She’s sophisticated, elegant, although she looks as beautiful in ripped jeans as she does in formal robes.” 

Pansy scowls. “Sounds like a paragon. Gryffindor?” 

“Slytherin, actually.” 

“ _Really_?” Pansy’s eyes narrow. “Voluptuous?” 

“I’d say she’s perfectly proportioned.” 

Pansy’s shoulders slump. “I can’t help you. Excuse—”

Ron clasps her hand. “Just tell me what _you’d_ like, then.”

~

“What I’d like?” Pansy’s eyes are shimmering, but she looks furious. “I’d like to not be treated like scum! I’d like to make a name for myself without having to do practically free work to prove myself! And for once, I’d like to be the one being invited out instead of helping others—”

Ron smiles. “Pansy, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” 

“Are you mocking me?” she growls. 

“No.” Ron searches her eyes. “I have no date tonight. Yet. I’d hoped you’d come over—”

“To do what? Tidy up your cosy flat?” 

“No! To be my date!” 

~

Pansy gapes. “What?”

“Be my date—”

“I heard that bit,” Pansy interrupts. “Are you saying you…fancy me?” 

Ron clears his throat. “Er, yeah? If you don’t fancy me, though—”

Making a rude noise, Pansy surges forward, kissing Ron soundly on the mouth. After a moment, his arms reflexively go around her and he gathers her close, softening and deepening the kiss until they’re both gasping.

Once they separate, Pansy whispers, “Was this all a ruse, then? Or did you actually want your cosy flat decorated?” 

“This was no ruse.” 

“Good.” Pansy smirked. “Because you’re not getting your money back.” 

~


End file.
